vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Grinch (2000)
|-|Movie= |-|Videogame= Summary The people in Whoville enjoy celebrating Christmas with much happiness and joy, except the Grinch, who hatefully resents Christmas and the Whos. The Grinch is the main titular redeemed protagonist villain of the 2000 live-action film adaptation of Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas. He was portrayed by Jim Carrey as an adult while Josh Ryan Evans (in his final theatrical role) play as an 8-year-old Grinch when he was a child. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C, higher with equipment | 9-B physically, 9-B with Rotten Eggs Launcher and other weapons. 8-C with Marine Mobil Name: Grinch Origin: Dr. Seuss Gender: Male Age: Over 53 Classification: Who-hater, a grinch Powers and Abilities: |-|Movie= Genius Intelligence, Stealth Mastery, Vehicular Mastery (Rocket Powered Sleigh, Motorcycle, Marine Mobile, Copter), Flight (Rocket Powered Sleigh), Resistance to Freezing temperatures (Lives around ice and snow without any effects) and High temperatures (Uses extreme hot objects for food), and Pain (Can eat glass and suffer extreme pain situations with not really shows of it), Dream Manipulation (Shown stealing items from children’s dreams), Sleep Manipulation (Burps can knock Whos out cold), Fire Manipulation via Flamethrower (With a lighter and alcohol), Surface Scaling (Grinch has the ability to adhere himself to walls) |-|Game= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Stealth Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Genius Intelligence, Flight (With Grinch Copter), Healing (Self recovery at regular intervals), Weapon Mastery, Surface Scaling (With Octopus Climbing Device), Can reveal Invisible objects with Burps as well as knockout Whos, Summoning (Max The Dog), Animal Manipulation, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Limited Resistance to Electricity, Fire, and Cold Temperatures, limited Toon Force, expert jumper, Portal Creation (Required Preparation), Enemy movement restriction, Aquatic equipment. Attack Potency: Below Average physically (The whole story takes place within a single snowflake), higher with equipment | Wall level physically (A crate and thick ice cannot stop the green Grinch), Wall level+ with Rotten Eggs Launcher and other weapons. Building level with Marine Mobil (Stronger than before, can destroy building size obstacles, generated an attack force at this level). Some equipment and abilities can bypass conventional durability. Speed: Below Average Human, higher with equipment | Peak Human speed and reactions, Supersonic+ with equipment (Rocket Powered Sleigh can keep the day with Santa's sleigh) Lifting Strength: Below Average Human | At least Peak Human Striking Strength: Below Average Class, higher with equipment | Wall Class physically, Small Building Class with Marine Mobil Durability: Below Average level, higher with equipment | Wall level physically (Survived a mine explosion strong enough to send him fliying over the sky and the subsequent fall), Wall level+ with various vehicles. Building level with Marine Mobil Stamina: High Range: Below average human range | Standard melee range, higher with abilities and equipment Standard Equipment: * Rotten Eggs Launcher * Binoculars * Who Outfit * Black Motorcycle * Rotten and Nitroglycerin eggs ammunition * The Slime Shooter * Rocket Spring * Grinch Copter * Octopus Climbing Device * Marine Mobil * Flamethrower (requires alcohol and a lighter) * Rocket Powered Sleigh Intelligence: Genius (Invents his own advanced tech with just trash, skilled liar and manipulator, He's also a skilled architect, having built his sleigh and many of the contraptions within his cave himself) Weaknesses: Some equipment require prep time to use (Ex. Marine Mobile), the Grinch Copter, Rotten Eggs Launcher, Slime Gun, Octopus Climbing Device, and Rocket Spring all run on ammunition and can only be used one at a time (EX. The Grinch can't fly and use the Rotten Eggs Launcher at the same time), signs of affection. *Respect Thread 1. *Respect Thread 2. Key: Movie | Videogame Note: This profile only covers the "2000 Movie and Game" version of The Grinch. This excludes his appearances that were created or directed by Dr. Seuss, or the 2018 film. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Game Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dr. Seuss Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Monsters Category:Playable Characters Category:Technology Users Category:Geniuses Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Fear Users Category:Fire Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Adults Category:Stealth Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Summoners Category:Weapon Masters Category:Portal Users Category:Dream Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Stone Walls Category:Animal Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Surface Scalers Category:Tier 8